A New Year in Detroit: Learning Human
by TheNobodyEverySomebodyWants2Be
Summary: Set a year after the 'good ending' Hank takes Connor out for a night on the town on New Years, after Hank learns of a form of blue blood that will make androids 'drunk.' And drunk isn't the only new thing Connor will feel After that fateful night. (HankXConnor)
1. Chapter 1

_So here's a good wing at Detroit: Become Human. I don't own any names or characters, only the story line._

 _Set a year after the 'good ending' Hank takes Connor out for a night on the town on New Years, after Hank learns of a form of blue blood that will make androids 'drunk.' And drunk isn't the only new thing Connor will feel on this fateful night. (HankXConnor) _

_Please enjoy ~ I will try to update as regularly as possible_

Conner felt amazing this morning as he opened his eyes to the streak of sunlight in his room and the rising and falling weight of the massive St. Barnard who had claimed half of his bed when he had started taking occupation in this house. Even if he had been told not too several times, he shifts his feet off the bed and stands with a meaningless stretch, predressed, heads into the kitchen to make breakfast. For he took pride in taking care of the man who gave him a place to live, seeing as the stubborn old lieutenant wouldn't let him pay for any of the household commodities.

Connor loads up the coffee machine with three cups, Hank's morning standard, then pulls a prepacked patty, two eggs, two slices of bacon and condiments from the fridge. He then busies himself with pans and a table set up while waiting for the stove top to come to temperature.

Sumo slowly stretched his way into the kitchen first and with a deep low 'moof' catches the busy brunettes attention. "I didn't forget buddy, just waiting for you to come in," he tells the pup cheerfully, scooping some hard food into his bowl and replacing the water next to it.

As the smells of bacon and coffee waft back into the house, the aged lieutenant gave a big yawn and he shifts his legs off the edge of the bed. Another yawn and a good stretch induce a couple of moans from things everywhere popping inside of him. A good crack of the knee has him sit back down on the bed edge for another moment, rubbing his tingling knee and muttering swears under his breath. He stands again, successfully this time, rubs his face and makes his way across the hall and into the bathroom.

Connor has the table set and is pouring a cup of black coffee with six sugars when Hank comes padding in in his socks and pajamas. It was New Years eve, Connors 'first,' and Hank had called them out of the station today so that they could celebrate. Mostly, Connor believed, it was for Hank to celebrate, seeing as technically the Androids saw the coming of a new year with their freedom last year, but Hank claims that doesn't count seeing as things where burning around town and the city was in chaos. But now that Detroit was the capital for Androids, and everything settled down as the efforts to fix the city only took seven months, it was different somehow. Connor was different too, even if strange human reasoning still threw him off guard and made him loose some debates with Hank. He didn't complain about Hank though. The silver haired man was there for him, waiting, knowing he'd come back; something even Connor feared wouldn't happen with Cyberlife trying to decommission him.

"Good morning Hank," Conner greats him cheerfully.

"Damn it Connor, how many times-"

"214 times," Connor cuts him off, "just drink your coffee and eat your breakfast. I downloaded a program for burgers, and you have to tell me how i did."

Hank rolls his eyes, takes a long drink of his coffee. Before him sat another picture perfect meal made by Connor. This morning it was a perfect looking breakfast burger. He picked it up and gave it just a moments look over before he took a good bite. Again it was perfectly cooked, the egg was soft and perfect and the bacon was firm. Burger juice ran down his arm at the first bite. How did Connor know he liked his burgers a medium-rare, but closer to rare? Coffee with six sugars, a best burger ever to boot.

"You worry too much, your program knows how to cook a burger, stop doubting yourself," another big bite. As much as he told Connor not to take care of him, his diet had improved significantly and he felt better during the days. Hell, he could even drink more because he didn't wake up felling like dog shit every morning. Fucking Connor making everything thing in his life worth doing, all the way down to eating.

There was a long moment of silence as Hank finishes his breakfast and Connor cleans up the kitchen. "So," Hank breaks the silence first, "word from the streets is they made a form of blue blood that can be drank and it makes Androids 'drunk.'"

"That's interesting, Androids doing street drugs."

"Naw, I heard it was a beer company that made it, not even off the streets," Hank takes a long drink of his coffee. "Guess the local companies are looking for a way to get some of their revenue back since a good portion of the humans left the city."

"Only a year and we are already looking to drown out the worries."

Hank snorts, "just because I drink like a fish to make myself feel better doesn't mean that that's the only reason people drink, Connor. Some people just like to have a drink because they talk easier and can make friends, hell, some like to do it to be more creative."

"More creative?" Connor ponders. It was true that he'd never paid attention to anyone else drinking, he was always too busy watching Hank and sending soft, firm warnings about drinking too much. None of which ever prevailed.

"And a lot of people have a glass of wine at the stroke of midnight. Its been a long running human tradition for a long time now," Hank shrugged. He was a little curious to see how Connor would act with a few drinks in him. In fact, drunk Hank was a little more than curious to see a drunk Connor. Drunk Hank was getting sober Hank in trouble a lot lately.

"Well, then, I guess we need to go get a bottle of this stuff and make sure I follow tradition this year," Connor says lightly. The last time he went out with Hank to the bar, he was pretty sure Hank was hitting on him by the seventh beer. But he didn't really know, it was similar to how some other Androids and humans had treated him, but it seemed so misplaced coming from Hank; Connor just calked it up to the booze talking. He stopped going with Hank after the other humans in the bar started interacting with him after a certain point of intoxication. Their questions and intents made him uncomfortable most nights. The new bartender girl was nice though, he liked chatting with her, and she had saved him from many a drunken slug.

As Hank put the last bite in his mouth, Connor scooped up his plate and poured him another cup of coffee. He commands the TV on to the news and continued to clean the kitchen.

 _'The high today will be a surprisingly warm 42 degrees, with a low of 29. In other news, hate crimes against androids-'_

"Fuck the news," Hank states abruptly changing the channel to a jazz music station and making his way back into his bedroom to clean up.

Connor wished he hadn't changed it, he liked to hear what the news had to say, bad and good. He and Hank had been reassigned to homicides including android involvement. The android crimes were very low, but the crimes against them were still much too high for his liking. Sure the all around crime rate had dropped in Detroit, but the crimes were much more gruesome. This wasn't the day for work though; Connor turned his inner voice to looking up New Years traditions. The humans sure did make a big deal about just one year passing. Drinks and balloons and a big ball that drops from a building. That was interesting, a big ball that falls? What would that have to do with another year passing? Does it climb up all year, just to be dropped at the end?

"You haven't had a regular day off yet, have you Connor?"

A weird tingle ran across his faux skin as Hank called his name from the backrooms. He's attention was immediately taken away from his research. "No. But to be honest, I don't think I would even know what to do with one. I assume your asking because that's what today is suppose to be?"

Hank appears down the hallway, looking particularly well today. He was in a pair of casual jeans and his famous hippy button up shirt. "I didn't call us out of the department to work all day," he gruffs. "Is there anything you would want to do that doesn't pertain to work?"

Connor thought for a moment, "I have been wanting to take Sumo to that big dog park. And I haven't seen Markus in a while. Oh and Chloe said I should try swimming, but its too cold for that..."

"There are indoor swimming pools you know," Hank throws in.

"I don't have a suit. And not to be offensive, but swimming doesn't seem like your kind of activity," Connor says with an immediate side glance at the man who was trying up his shoes. He hadn't meant to be for frank with his wording. Hank must be wearing off on him.

"I'll have you know I use to swim a lot, ya plastic prick. And you're never too old to swim if that's what your getting at."

If he could blush he would, "I wouldn't suggest your age having to do with it," he mutters, "just couldn't picture you in a swim suit at the beach is all."

"Ya calling me ugly now?" Hank teases.

"No! I-um-never-just-"

Hank lets out a hearty laugh that makes Connor's bio-components twist up inside. "Not everyone is beautiful like you, but fuck you very much I do enjoy the beach."

Did Hank just called him 'beautiful'? His LED spun a strange almost pink, not quite red; _Meaning: pleasing to the senses or mind aesthetically; common synonyms: attractive, handsome, pretty, alluring-_ Connor blinked away the definition that had his LED...blushing?

"What's up?" Connor looks at the man, he was giving him a head-tilted look of concern. "I told them not to send you anything today."

This is what it must be to 'die of embarrassment,' because boy if he could, he would crawl into a small space and shut down right now. He knew his LED was 'blushing again.' He forced it blue before speaking, "No- no, the download for 'New Years traditions' just finished downloading," he lied smoothly, trying to put on his detective face to not let Hank in on the thoughts racing through his mind. What was it about Hank today that was making him feel so...strange?

"Well, what do you think then?" Hank said, not buying the excuse the tall brunet feed him, intrigued by the new color that lit up the ring on the young man's temple.

"Why does the ball fall?" Connor asks innocently.

Hank laughs, "you got me on that one. Hell I don't even know if anyone any more knows where that came from. It just signifies a new year coming in I guess," Hank grabs his keys and Sumo's leash. "Let's start with the dog park. Sumo, come." There was a deep woof from the living room floor. Apparently 'come' wasn't enough to get him off the floor. Hank shakes the leash in front of his face, "let's go buddy. Park?"

Sumo's mind was make up the second he saw the leash, jumping up and bounding towards the door with a rumble on the wood floor. He barked cheerfully at the door, his whole back-end shaking with how vigorous his tail was wagging. Hank opens the door and Sumo bounds outside, the two men follow after.

...Continued...

 _Please review, I would love to hear what you all have to say._


	2. Chapter 2

So the next few chapters will be out quicker than expected, I had a better chunk of this than I had thought.

 _I don't own any names or characters, only the story line._

 _Set a year after the 'good ending' Hank takes Connor out for a night on the town on New Years, after Hank learns of a form of blue blood that will make androids 'drunk.' And drunk isn't the only new thing Connor will feel on this fateful night. (HankXConnor) _

_Please enjoy ~ Next chapter soon  
_

It was another oddly sunny but cool day at the park. Trees bare, ground yellowed and browned for the winter. Connor chose the bench on looking the entire dog park, here he could watch all the dogs running around. There was quite a few owners with their dogs today, as it was such a nice winter day. It put a big smile on his face, and for just this moment puppies made being 'human' worth all the complications and emotions.

Hank gave a bit of a sigh as he leaned back on the old bench. Dogs didn't interest him as much as they apparently did Connor. He glanced over to his partner, did the brunet ever slouch? _Could_ androids slouch? Probably not, they were all so perfect. His perfect hair, and the perfect face, and the perfect body, fuck the perfect placement of freckles across his strong perfect cheek bones. Everything about Connor was perfect and it made Hank's skin crawl with some kind of sick need, like he was twenty again and hanging out with the hottest girl in college.

"Is everything okay?"

Hank blinks a few times to regain focus off of Connor, "ya, fine just wondered off I guess. Of course you did have to pick the most boring fucking thing to enjoy the most, dog watching," Hank hoped the comment would distract Connor from the concern that made his LED ring yellow. Had androids figured out how to read minds yet? Fuck he hoped not.

"I don't understand how you don't like them," Connor knew the man didn't want him to push and he followed his ruse, "their cute little noses and the floppy ears and the fluffy paw pads," Connor giggled. Wait he, giggled?

"Did you just fucking _giggle?"_ Hank lets out a good hearty laugh.

His LED spun that strange pink again. He did just giggle, and now Hank sat next to him hugging himself in the most carefree belly laugh Conner had ever heard from the man. He blinked redundantly a few times to try and make heads or tails of all this. Hanks laugh rang under his skin and his LED was spinning so fast, almost red now. No, this is what it felt like to die of embarrassment. He had never experianced anything that had made him giggle and it made him feel silly and misplaced.

Hank had never seen anything so wondrous in the world than Connor giggling. It made a little spark light up in him that make it impossible for him not to laugh at the man in the best laugh he has had in...well since he could remember. He'd not seen anything that made the android so happy yet and it warmed his very soul to see Connor so bewitched by the cuteness by the K9 sort.

The glance at a bright pink LED at the man's temple broke Hanks laugh up just a bit, realizing that he must have just embarrassed the android. "I'm sorry, but that was the sappiest fuckin' face I have ever seen you make." Hank give a good breath before adding, "you'd call it fucking adorable, if you were of the sort."

Connor was having a hard time getting his LED to turn back to blue. "I-I'm sorry that this is so boring for you," was the only thing that his algorithms could calculate to say. For the first time ever he was 'speechless.'

Hank's face immediately softened, "hey, I didn't mean it like that now. Hell, I'm more than happy to sit here and watch dogs with you if it makes you that happy. Fuck you sit at the bar and watch me drink, it's the least I can do."

Connor stayed silent this time, still not knowing what else to say. He turned his gaze back to the park.

They then sat in silence watching Sumo run around, until he came padding back over, panting. "Ready to go now, bud?" Hank asks his dog. A 'woofed' yes and they all load back up into Hank's car and head back to the house.

It was just past three o'clock now, as they sat watching a movie on the couch. Markus had contacted him back shortly after they returned home, apparently he had been flown to New York to be apart of the times square event. The one with the ball drop. Which Markus didn't understand either and the two of them sent messages back on fourth for almost half an hour trying to pick the tradition apart. He had heard of this new blue blood too. It was called Blue Bubbly and it was sanctioned by a brewery here in Detroit. Because it wasn't to be sold to humans there were no FDA regulations an what could go in the stuff, nor did they have to disclose the ingredients. However word is they let Cyberlife in on the secret to make sure it wouldn't mess with bio-components.

Markus claimed he hadn't tried it yet, he wanted to be clear headed for the broadcast later. But he did mention that North and Simon had tried some already and he had never seen the pair of them act so silly, they even shared a can of the stuff. Connor chuckled at the last message even playing it again a second time, zoning out the movie in front of him.

"What's so funny?" Hank questions, leaning over to get between Connor and the TV.

Connor focuses on Hank's face and the message silences in his mind. "I'm sorry if I distracted you from the movie. I was listening to a message Markus sent.

"How's he doing?"

"He is in New York with Simon and North-actually, if you don't mind and intermission I can display the message on the TV," Connor states in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Be my guest, this movie is boring anyway," Hank waves at the TV and leans back on to the couch again.

Connor closes his eyes to transmit the message to the TV. Hank was greeted with the face of Markus, who was smiling wide. It had been a couple months since they had see the android and Hank smiled at his face.

 _'Are you talking to Connor?!' rang North's voice, as she appeared in the video over Markus's shoulder. 'You tell him 'Happy New Years!' Her voice was strangely bubbly, a little sloppy even and she had a big smile on her face, as she leaned on his shoulder._

 _'Connor! Tell him 'Hi' for us.' Simon's voice rings next, followed by a hic-up and his face appearing over Markus's other shoulder._

 _'You guys need to lay off the bubbly,' Markus laughs back, shrugging them off, and giving the camera and apologetic look._

 _'No silly, you need to lay_ on _the bubbly,' North says in a silly mocking voice, rocking Markus back and forth. She holds a can up to the camera. 'You gotta try this stuff Connor! It's called 'Blue Bubbly.'_

 _'Hey guys! Come look at this!' Josh yells off camera._

 _'Sorry, but I better go make sure those two don't cause any trouble. Have a good day off with Hank! You guys deserve it. Tell the old man Happy New Years for us!' He give a big smile and a wave and turns off the camera._

Connor opens his eyes and looks at Hank. He was smiling, "old man huh?" he snorts. "So Blue Bubbly huh? Where can we find this stuff?"

"The corner store just down the street has it on sale today," Connor tells him. "It must be good stuff, I have never seen North and Simon so cheerful. Markus said they shared a can between them."

"See what I was telling you, _they_ didn't get shit faced and they are having fun. Not drinking away worries, just to have fun," Hank adds in. He felt guilty that Connor had such a bad impression on drinking. He really did want the android to have a good night, and experience the act of 'letting go a little.' He was doing to well on the force and didn't stop most nights. He leans forward on the couch and put his hands on each knee. "First things first though," he starts, "we need to get you some casual clothes, you can't go out partying in a suit."

"All I own are suits," in fact, he only had three sets of clothes, a plain suit, his android clothes and his work suit. In fact, he didn't even know why he had kept his android clothes. He fingers his LED for a moment. He couldn't even say why he had kept this either.

"Well, let's go then," Hank stands from the couch. Connor looks up with a forced smile and stands.

 _Hope you enjoyed. Next one soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy, please review!

Connor was now the owner of two pairs of jeans and four different shirts. It's like he had options or something. It was true that day-to-day life hadn't felt much different to Conner from before and after. He went to work, cooked for Hank and worked on case files. The biggest difference was that he no longer had to report to Amanda. He didn't miss it that was for sure, she always unsettled him a bit. Probably due in part to the fact that she knew he was going to be destroyed whether or not he succeeded in his mission. And the fact that they had basicly designed him to become a deviant.

Hank could tell that Connor was in deep thought, his LED shifted between blues and yellows, his eyes straight forward. It was starting to get cool out as the sun was setting on the horizon. Hank shifted the bag from the convenience store to his other hand.

The motion broke Connor from this train of thought, "Should I carry that for you?"

"I can get it," Hank gruffs.

Connor knew he shouldn't have even offered, he knew it offended Hank a little bit to ask if he wants any kind of help, especially carrying something as trivial as a bag of drinks. He looks up to the sky that was slowly starting to darken. It was a beautiful sunset today, the sky was streaked with oranges and purples. "Do most, 'days-off' go by this quickly?"

"Most times," Hank starts, "today was totally wasted too." He glances at the android who looked uneasy and his eyes looked about at everything. Did it really dishevel him so much to not have done anything for just one day? It's not like he's got a timer on his life or anything. Hell, as long as Cyberlife still makes parts Connor could run perpetually. Hank certainly couldn't dream of living such a long life. "Don't feel bad about it," he reassures, "every now and then, the best thing to do is nothing. It's can even be better for the mind to walk away from things, refresh your thoughts and start again the next day."

"I don't really think androids work that way Hank," Connor starts weakly. It was true he was nagged by this little thing all day. Like he was suppose to be somewhere else doing something. Doing anything. He had done so much nothing today. He just sat there for that movie, and he just walked around the mall with Hank, even though they had purchased everything they had come for.

"It's not about being a fucking android, Connor, it about being human. Your fancy plastic head may only be full of wires and hardware but there's something in there that made irrationalizations. The most happy creatures on the planet are the ones who have irrational behaviors, who play instead of work, who are lazy every now and then and enjoy the things that they have earned. What's the point of working for the world, if you don't even know what the world looks like?" Hank huffs and then lets out a little sigh as he unlocks the front door. He'd even hit himself hard with silly life philosophies, looking around his little house, his eyes finally saw the things that Connor had brought into his life. Had he repainted the living room? There were also little throw pillows on the couch, when had those shown up? It was so clean, but welcoming, Cole's mother created this feeling in the house. It been a few days since Cole's name crossed his mind. His eyes fell on the tall brunet in his living room, Connor RK.

The only one of his kind.

His.

Connor's LED was spinning wildly. Human antics again clouding up this thoughts and making his processors go into overdrive to sort all this out. It was more productive to do nothing? Irrationalizations make your human? Could they be close enough to be called humans? Though he understood the last part. What good is it to work for something that you never get to enjoy? There would be no point in working for it in the first place. Did he enjoy the day?

Well, he loved the dog park, it was the most 'fun' he's had since the 'war' last year. He loved combat and thinking quick on his feet. The mall was fun too, Hank had called over a younger associate to help him pick out some clothes. Connor was grateful for this, he definitely couldn't see himself in shaggy pants and Hank's stripy shirt. He'd even discovered that he liked showing off a little bit; it was very flattering to have to come out of the dressing room after each outfit and have the attendant tisk over him, or complement his curves. He was a very good looking attendant after all, a late twenty's human who was tall and slender, and wore the brightest personality Connor has meet so far. And Chad like his hips; Connor liked Chad's hair, it smelt wonderful.

Fine, he'd enjoyed the day, and yes, it was what Hank referred to as 'refreshing,' but not in the sense that his software had been refreshed, but in the way that his mind felt a little more at ease. Had he even thought about any of his case files today?

Hank watched Connor for a longer moment than usual. He knew the android wouldn't catch him staring because during these intense thoughts because Connor zoned out. Hank tested it. He was so still and lost in whatever he was trying to comprehend that it didn't seem his optics sent any non threatening data through the brain storm. Hank cracked open his beer and took a long drink. The cold felt good.

Connor's face changed instantly, and a big smile spread across his face. He looked over at Hank. It felt like a brick hit Hank in the face, as Connor's prefect brown eyes fell on his. It happened in slow motion too, the smile and the look. Hank felt his hand tighten on his can a little bit, he'd never felt like this towards Connor after only one drink of beer.

"Thank you," he chimes in his perfect voice.

Hank blinks a bit, "uh, sure?"

"It was nice to step back for the day. I also really enjoyed spending time together all day."

Christ, Hank sighed, could he get any more perfect? He shook his silver hair out. What was he thinking? Connor would never look at him the way he did that gay boy at the mall today. He was old and burnt out and emotionally damaged. Even if the secret gym visits were helping his body, he wasn't anything special to look at. It was just his mind being over dramatic about how much Connor means to him. It was only human to feel such attachment to someone who has helped you in life so much.

Wasn't it?

Confusion spread across Connor's face, wiping out his perfect smile, "did I say something wrong lieutenant?"

"No!" Hank startles, "no, and don't call me that when we arnt at work." Busted. He shook his head again and took another long drink of his beer, almost emptying the can.

"I'm sorry Hank," Connor sounded so defeated.

"I enjoyed the day too. Want a 'bubbly?'" Hank asks with a silly little accent trying to shift the mood around quickly.

"Isn't it early?"

"It's called pre-gaming, and it makes the night a lot cheaper on the wallet." Hank adds with a little thought, "and I don't really know if they sell yours in the bars yet, we might have to keep a couple cans in the car for the night."

Connor looks down at the table for a moment, "would you mind taking my bike?"

Hank swallowed a little hard. Connor, earlier this year, had purchased a motorcycle. It was sleek and black with electric blue details and it was gas powered. Hank didn't even know you could still buy gas powered vehicles any more. "You want me to sit bitch on your bike all the way downtown?"

"Sit bitch?" Connor asks, "downtown?"

"Sitting behind someone on a motorcycle. And yes, I didn't think you would want to go to Jimmy's for your first night of drinking. Besides nothing fun happens there on New Years," Hank shrugs.

Connor's face lights up a little, he has been wanting to go downtown again. There were so many people and so much to look at and do. "Are we going to be able to find parking for your car this late?"

"Maybe we should just take the bus?"

"Do they run after midnight?"

"Maybe tonight," Hank argues weakly.

"Plenty of parking for bikes, and it's free," Connor adds pointedly.

Hank sighs again and polishes off his first beer, "fine," he says softly.

"Really?" Connor chirps.

"But," Hank cuts in, "after I have another beer and maybe a shot."

Connor put his hands together excitedly, "excellent, you will love it," he starts, heading to the fridge to grab Hank another beer and one of his own drinks.

His very first drink.

Hank sits at the table, cracks open the second beer and watches Connor sit across from him, staring down his blue beer can. "You can't intimidate it to tell you things this time, I'm afraid."

Connor looks up at Hank. It was true he was scanning the can, cautious about opening it. "Oh, very funny Hank." He cracks pop-top, it crisps open with the whisper of bubbles against can. He takes a sample. Which he realizes is silly, he can't taste, so he takes a much bigger drink, nearly half the can.

"What does it taste like?" Hank asks.

Connor shrugs, "I don't know, I didn't get that upgrade. Smells like rotten blue berries though," Connor offers the can over. "I don't think a sip will kill you, it's mostly organic components, with a compound similar to red ice."

Hank draws back his reached out hand, "I don't know. Red ice? You've seen how that fucks humans up."

"You wouldn't be inhaling it, so the body would process it differently. It also seems that the aggression factor has been taken out," a big smile cracks on his face, "because I feel like I just got a new upgrade."

The warmth of the drink spread across his body like someone had cracked a big egg over his head. He could feel his components running a little faster and smoother. His temperature had risen noticeably, but his processors aloud the over clocking and suggested that he take the recommendation to change clothes so he could stay cooler.

"I have to go and change, if I stay this covered, I may over heat," Connor stands suddenly from the table and heads to the back room. He stands in his room for a moment, almost looking for his new clothes. Did he leave them behind? He turns back. Sure enough it was sitting next to the couch.

Hank stared at the can as Connor went to the back room. The effect was instant from the look of it. The android had instantly seem to loosen up, and his face even looked flushed. Speaking of, the android had come back into view.

Connor snatched up the bad and headed back to his room. Did it bug him that he'd just forgotten something? The first something he'd forgotten. He shrugged to himself and set to changing his clothes.

Hank looked back to the can with scrunched eyebrows. Connor forgot to take his bag. What was this shit made of? His snatched the can from the table and took a taste of it-and spit it back out immediately. "Shit! That's disgusting!"

Connor heard Hank choke from the living room and gave a little chuckle. He slid the black belt through it looks, latched it together, and turned in front of his mirror. Dark blue jeans with a cool teal tee-shirt with white digital graphics that just barely snugged to his frame. He tied on the high top sneakers, and stood in front of the mirror again.

Hair. His hair looked too clean and didn't match the scene of his new look. Quickly he browsed for hair styles and used his hand to gruff up his always perfect hair. This time, he closed his eyes, signed away any thoughts and look himself over in the mirror.

Human. He looked human this time. He shoved his fingers into one of his pockets and slouched a little to the side. He gave a head nod, and a serious look.

"Hey, I'm Connor," he pretends out loud. It cracked a big smile across his face again. How silly, he wasn't really human.

"Ready to go yet?" Hank calls from the kitchen.

Connor steps out into the hall, Hank is at the end looking towards him, "what do you think?"

Next one soon, hope you enjoyed and Please leave a little review for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Little baby chapter, but the next one came out with so enjoy the double take!_**

Hank blinked for a few moments. It was like he was looking at a different person entirely. Connor looked so human. Not to mention damn fine. He looked even taller in his jeans and high top sneakers. He looked so slender and fit under his tee-shirt. And Hank had never seen his hair styled any other way.

"Looks like your ready to go out for a night on the town," for had Hank tried anything else it may have been more than he wanted to say. "Let me use the restroom and we can head out."

Connor played with Sumo while he waited for Hank. In between he polished off his drink, it was such a strange feeling to feel so relieved and excited, especially because there wasn't really anything to induce these feelings. Sure playing with Sumo made him happy, but he was having way too much fun right now with the dog and his tug rope. Sumo gave a load playful bark that Connor laughed out loud at.

Hank had come into the living room now. Connor's eyes caught the man's face and the laugh got lost in the back of his thoat. Hank looked the best that Connor had ever seen him, his hair nicely combed out and he'd cleaned up his beard a bit. He looked like a million dollars, and...was he thinner? Connor gave him another good look up and down with a scan this time. Yes, Hank was around fifteen pounds lighter from the last time Connor ran a scan, when had that happened?

The look of complete indulgence on Connor's face made Hank a little uncomfortable. Look at the way he is looking at you. Like he's hungry and you're a fat piece of cake. Hank shoved off his deep thoughts and tried to put on a smile, "I've decided that we are taking a taxi, we have both been drinking, and who know what that stuff will do to you by the end of the night."

Something about a taxi and Hank doing something to him at the end of the night was all that made it in through the made swarm of sultry thoughts whizzing around Connor's processors. "Yeah, okay Hank," he says with a dreamy little voice.

"Then stop looking at me like a pansy and let's get the hell outta here," Hank says turning away from the android and heading for his coat next to the door.  
Hank didn't see it but Connor's LED blushed again, as he blinked a few times and stood from the couch, tugging at his clothes a bit and fingering the flashing ring.

 _ **On to the next!-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hope ya'll been enjoying, there is more to come, and please please review for me!**_

The drive downtown took nearly twenty minutes longer than usual, due to traffic, and they **_didn't_** even take the taxi the whole way, just until it came to a dead stop in traffic. People were everywhere downtown, so many of them, android and human alike, you almost couldn't tell the difference between. Everyone was chatting and sharing drinks and year stories.

Connor was so excited, he cheerfully said 'Happy New Year' to everyone he could. One group of androids stopped him to do a shot of Blue, after recognizing him from the Jericho raids. Then at the third bar they checked out, he found Chad, the good-looking human from the mall. He was with a group of his human friends and they all loved Connor.

"I am so glad I could run into you again," Chad says leaning close to Connor as the others talked and laughed. "I had meant to ask you for you number at the mall. If that's okay anyway?" Chad turned his own cell phone in his hands, nervously, yet never breaking eye contact.

It made Connor swell up inside. He'd been asked for his number many times, by many different kinds of people, android and human alike. However, he'd never felt the want to give it to someone. "I would love to give you my number," Connor reaches out and puts his hand over Chad's and his phone. With a big smile, locking eyes with Chad again, he downloads his contact information into Chad's phone.

They sat like that for a good moment before Chad leaned forward a little, Connor responded, his mind clouded and warm feeling. Chad took up the last of the distance and their lips brushed.

Connor's thoughts were a tangled mess right now. Chad was so wonderful, and bright and smelt good. And now, they had kissed? Well, what ever you call lips brushing, it was willing, and Chad had kissed him, just like he was a normal person, didn't even think twice about his plastic status. Or perhaps that's what he liked? Connor still had his LED so it wasn't like Chad didn't know he was an android, it wasn't much a secret anyway.

"Did you want to come with us, Connor?" Chad asks, breaking his thoughts up.

"Oh, well I am down here with my partner," Connor starts.

"Partner?" Chad asks worried.

"I failed to mention I am a detective. Hank is my partner on the force," Connor says quickly at the look clouding Chad's face, displaying a big walcoming smile.

"Oh, the silver fox from the mall," Chad's face perks right back up and he nods. "That's okay, how about we go out this weekened instead? Just you and me?

My friends will probably get really drunk tonight and I doubt that you would want to deal with all of us."Connor smiles big again, "that sounds great, call me tomorrow and we can plan it."

Chad grabs his hand and kisses the top of it, and then Connor's cheek, "it's a date, talk to you tomorrow, handsome," he winks and head off after his friends.

Connor fingered his once again blushing LED. Sure he'd gone on dates before, but he'd enever really been excited about it. Not to mention it was usually only one date, and he was generally only there to get some experience with that kind of thing. He was glad he did, now he could have a good date, with someone he liked, and maybe have two dates-or three-ooo-he had to tell Hank-oh, no, Hank!

Connor scans the room and finds his partner at the bar, chatting up one of the bartenders. He heads over, feeling slightly guilty. When had Hank wondered off here? Was it Connor's fault? He really hadn't ment to isolate him or make him feel unwelcome with his new human friends.

The lady bartender catches his eye first and stands up tall, "you're right Hank, cream of the crop." She gives Connor a big smile.

"Connor, this is Jane, she's an old friend from training. Her husband works in the hardware development department at Cyberlife," Hank says taking the last of his drink.

"And they are always looking for testers of new products, if you're intrested I can give you the information, pays well," she sweeps Hanks glass away. "We just got in some Blue, interested?"

"Sure, I guess I could use a drink right now," Connor sighs loaftly, "but a small one, please." Jane turns away with a nod and prepares their drinks.

"It's good to see you made some friends, I was worried no one would ever like you," Hank throws in, turning in his stool and resting his elbows back on the bar.

Connor laughs, "maybe it's the hardened, gruff looking silver fox I hang out with."

Hank blushed, and he couldn't help himself. Silver fox. Hot damn it's been a minute since anyone called him that. And that mimicing tone that Connor's voice threw it at him with was no help. Fuck the fact that it was comming from Connor was no help.

"Are you blushing?" Jane had come back with their drinks.

Hank slams the shot and shakes his head, "I don't know what the fuck yer talking bout."

Jane has turned her attention to Connor though, who was legitimately laughing out loud. "What did you say to him? Come on, tell me, I must know," her eyes were lit with childish wonderment.

"Don't you fucking dare Connor," Hank warns.

"I dunno, I think I might have to keep that one for special occasions," he takes a a sip of his own drink, "and I will have to remember to thank Chad for that one later."

"That fucking kid from the mall called me a silver fox."

Jane lost it, and laughed out loud herself, hooting about 'silver fox.' She wonders off again at a customers call. Hank would have blushed again if he wasn't so damn pissed off at himself. Connor kept it, and he ruined it, now he will never live it down. And Christ knows it will some how make it to the department. Well, fuck.

Connor watched the string of emotions race across Hank's face. His blue eyes then settled on his drink with a sigh. He'd not yet found anything that constituted this kind of reaction from Hank before. It was interesting and a little heart warming. Hank, the silver fox.

"Ready for midnight shots?" Jane asks setting down three blue shots. "Don't worry it's only hypnotic," she adds at Hank's frown at his own shot.

"Midnight already?" Conner asks loftily, checking his time, three minutes till, well damn...his mind was so meandering...drifting into the nothing of the world around. The bar was so lively...music happy and tune fitting...everyone had drinks now...what if this was what it was to feel human? Cloudy and foggy, kind of...at piece with everything and not really caring about anything...

The entire club had gathered on the stage now, everyone chatting and ansy. The dj boomed over the mic, calming everyone down, shouting out to the end of the year. Everyone tuned to the screen above, Marcus and a blonde human lady stood in front of New York Times Square, the street was packed, and all eyes turned to the big yellow light ball at the center of the square.

"...Ten...nine...eight..." everyone counted, Connor joined with Hank and Jane, grabbing his drink.

"...five...four...three...two..." Connor doesn't know what broke but, "...ONE!" he slammed his shot and yanked Hank over by his waist and slammed their mouths together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait, on through to the next one**

Connors LED basically hummed pink as he drew away from Hank, his thoughts raced, yet his mind was fuzzy and he was a different kind of drunk now. Everything was kind of hazy, but he caught Hanks eyes clear, they looked so full of wonderment, bright and wide, but they darkened a little bit after only a second. Connors LED spun wildly an angry pink color. Had he made Hank mad? He'd never done anything so...rash...

"Pick that up in your download of traditions?" Hank gruffs tearing his eyes away from the android. That couldn't have been real right? Connor wants your nuts. A drunk little voice yells in the depths of his mind. There had to be a logical explanation for this. Yeah, you look the best you have in ten years, you feel great and Connor wants some. Foolish, what would he want with a washed-up, gruffly old lieutenant? But your not any more, you lost weight with that stupid fuckin' diet he's got you on and you've been toning at the gym, you don't think he didn't notice?

"I-I don't know where that come from my apologies," Connor looks away, trying to hide the lie. Sure, in the moment he didn't even think, he just did. But it's what he wanted. It felt so right, and Hank felt so wonderful in his arms. It was a much different feeling that the one he got from Chad taking intrest in him. That moment with Hank felt...fulfilling. It wasn't really exciting, or made him feel giddy or anxious. It felt right. Like he was meant to be there. Meant to be here, with Hank.  
Hank shrugs, "drinking makes you do things even you don't understand."

Connor didn't respond, he waved Jane over for another shot and her husbands information so he could inquire are some upgrades. The two of them sat silently for the next ten minutes until Jan came back with their drinks. Connor slammed his and asked for another. He wondered if he drank enough if it he could forget what he had done. Humans do that right? Drink to forget?

In the next forty-five minutes he'd had two more. As Jane wondered over to them as the bar started to empty out, Connor was starting to loose memory function, but he has Jane get him one more shot. Hank put a hand on his arm. "It's a dangerous game to drink away an event," his word were starting to slurr now and his eyes were glossy.

"But if I forget it now, I can try again sober," um, that wasn't really meant to be vocalized.

Hank just blinks for a moment, "...try again?"

Connor's LED rings pink again, his fingers it back to blue. "You really shouldn't take me seriously right now, my systems have started to loose function."

Hank only laughs out loud, "it's called being drunk. And it's the best time to listen to someone." when Connor responds by calling for another drinks Hank adds, "drinking more is only going to make it worse. Wait-your systems are malfunctioning?" the worry hit as the words came out.

Connor shakes his head, "no, they arnt malfunctioning, per-say. My systems don't read them as a malfunction anyway. It's a decrease in performance, like they are being bogged down now."

With relief, Hank laughs out loud again, "yep, you're drunk, that's all." He stands and calls Jane over one more time to get a glass of water and their tab.

Connor stood, for the first time in an hour and a half. His systems blared warning messages at him as he swayed a little. _Motor Function Malfunction, Self Balancing Malfunction, Memory Storage Communications Malfunction_. He steadies himself with a hand on the bar. Giving a look around, the frame rate in his optical sensors has dropped and things render more slowly. Hank is talking to him but it seems too much for his systems to actually process the words coming in. A new massage takes over all the the others. "Consult a bathroom?"

Hank could tell standing up hit Connor hard. The android had a hand on the bar steadying himself and his eyes almost seemed empty. Though the oddness of and android needing a bathroom threw Hank off, he had a feeling what the android needed. "Come on, I'll help yer," he puts Connor's other arm over his shoulders and a hand on the small of his back.

Connor let Hank guide him to the bathroom. It seemed Hank knew what was going on here, Connor couldn't string two cognitive thoughts together. What in the world did his systems want with a bathroom?

Hank didn't think an android could get sick, but he had a feeling that was what was going on with Connor. He had drank lightly tonight, and he was the most grateful for it. He'd wanted to see Connor drunk, and he sure did. Was it this pathetic and painful for Connor to watch him be so drunk?

Connor 'threw-up' every drop of Blue he'd drank that night. It was the most graceful sick that Hank had ever seen. There was no retching, and He doesn't eat so it was fluid only and it streamed out neatly into the toilet. It was a lot. Connor sat down on the floor next to the bowl for a moment.

"Better?" Hank asks leaning against the stall frame.

Connor looks up at him. His frame rate had come back, and the bathroom music sounded much crisper. Many of his systems where speeding back up now. One warning flashed though, Reboot Needed. He smiles weakly. "You should be jealous," he says lightly, "I am almost already sober, just from getting that out."  
Hank laughs again, "nope, that feeling happens to everyone." He holds out a hand to the android, "lets get home now, it's late and I'm hungry."

 **Hope you enjoyed, Please Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was Saturday night and Connor stood in front of his mirror again. Hank hadn't said anything about New Years eve, Connor was grateful, he didn't want to explain his actions to the man. He was almost entirly positive that Hank would have no interest in a physical relationship with an Android. Hank was so apt on him going on this date with Chad too. If there was a time Hank could have said something it was when he told him about dinner with Chad.

There was a knock on the door, Connor didn't move. He was a little nervous, he didn't really know why. He'd been on a few dinner dates; nothing special about them, go eat dinner, chat, maybe go see a movie or walk around talking about things. Connor didn't even mind that a restaurant wasn't a suitably place to take an Android for a date.

"Hey, Connor, Chad is here to get ya," Hank calls to the back room.

Connor doesn't look away from himself in the mirror though. Maybe he wasn't as attractive as everyone lead him to believe? Or Hank isn't gay. Could he get a new body?...No that wouldn't be the same, that would change his model and everything. Maybe it was just his consolation about upgrades tomorrow that was making him so self-conscious.

"Hey, Connor?" Hanks voice rang from his bedroom door this time. "Ya look fuckin' great. Don't worry, you'll have fun."

"I've been on a date before Hank," Connor tell him lightly, his mind still swarming.

"Oh yeah? When?" Hank asks smugly, folding his arms.

Connor finally turns to him and smiles, "when you sneak off to the gym," he winks, "how long have you been doing that?"

Hank raises an eyebrow, "about as long as you have been going on dates."

Connor smiles, "fair play."

"Well, come on then, don't keep your date waiting," Hank lets Connor out first, was he wearing cologne? It was such a soft hint, but it fit with a rustic earthy tone. Hank follows the trail out to the living room, and waves off Connor and Chad. He plops on the couch and starts flipping channels on the TV. Five minutes in and he flicks the TV off and rubs his face.

Awe, fuck Connor for teasing him. He collects him gym bag from the back of his closet, and heads out. When had he figured it out anyway? He was so careful about making sure Connor didn't know he was going to the gym. New Years ring a bell? Hank's heart tingles a little bit. He hadn't said anything about that night, and hadn't planned on it. People act different when they have been drinking and it doesn't seem like androids are an exception.

It had also made him terribly nervous that Connor had said something about wanting to try again. Connor hadn't said anything about that night either, nor had he made any attempt to kiss him again. The whole thing made Hank's head spin. It was one of the most shocking, wonderful, strange, satisfying things that has happened to him in his adult life. Connor had such strength but was so soft with his embrace, and his lips were so sooth and soft, his breath cool. Hank felt giddy and mushy just thinking about it again. It was so vivid in his mind even though he'd drank a few that night.

Hank shook out his head and turned the treadmill faster. It only kept his head clear until his body kept up with the new faster pace. 'I can try again sober,' Connor smooth voice echoed in his ears. So what, was Connor too nervous to do that sober? But he was always so sure of himself. Hank shakes his head again, he needed a new topic to think about. He turns off the treadmill and head for the weights.

 ** _A little short nibble before the next one. Hope you have all been enjoying, please Review_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Little insert here: Thank you all for the quickest 500 hits I have ever gotten! Cant say the same about the reviews though, it's sad there are none for this one yet. Hope you all have been enjoying!**

The date with Chad was lovely, if not just like all the other dates Connor has been on. As the waiter sat them and asked about drinks, Chad had a bad realization about the setting of their date and apologized all the way until food arrived and Connor shut Chad down about eating. With dessert Connor had a single shot of blue. It soothed his nerves a little, and made him stop thinking about Hank so much.

Chad took him bowling. Connor hadn't ever bowled before, and Chad asked to teach him instead of letting him download a program. Chad failed to warn him not to throw the ball too hard on the first go and Connor shattered the first pin and cracked the ball which he paid for the moment it happened. He'd caught on quick after that; he even had to admit that it was fun to learn something as opposed to downloading information on it.

They even got to kiss for real this time when Chad jumped into Connor's arms after his only strike of the night. It was wonderful to kiss Chad and Connor wanted to do it again and again. However, there a strange little tang deep in his bio-components whenever their lips met. Like guilt of some sort. He shouldn't be thinking about Hank; it always left him feeling empty and sad, and Chad made him feel so happy and carefree.

Connor looks over to Chad as they walk down the street towards his apartment. He slides his hand into the blonde's and Chad looks over at him, smiling big, "you are just the sweetest thing, Connor."

"You don't see what I do for a living" Connor jokes.

Chad tisks, "no silly, I mean for treating me to such a nice night, even though it's hurting you a little."

Connors LED spins between yellow and pink. Chad stops their walk and turns to face Connor. He reaches out to the LED at Connor's temple, "what made you keep it?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's been giving you away all night," Chad's warm finger circles around the now pulsing blue ring. "You've had something on your mind all night and it's been making funny patterns."

"Patterns?"

Chad nods and presses in the center, it turned yellow for just a moment then flashed back to a solid blue, "if you press in the middle like that for four seconds it will go into 'stealth mode' and stay solid blue regardless of imput for two hours, or until double-pressed again."

Connor blinks a few times and touches the ring for himself, "I-I didn't even know that."

"Cyberlife didn't tell any of the androids, it's a part of a stealth mode for the police and military units," Chad tells him knowingly.

"How do you know so much about androids?" Connor now curious.

Chad's face fell into guilt a little bit, "I-I...um...don't be mad at me okay?" he asks sheepishly, "I used to...steal androids...for parts," he rubs a hand through his hair, not looking up at Connor now. "It was for this little Asian man who was dealing parts to a really shady shop that did street repairs on androids."

"The Wuo Long case," Connor mutters, shaking his head.

Chad look up at him, "what?"

Connor shakes his head, "sorry, I can't really talk about cases, but I have a feeling I know where your story leads."

"I'm sorry Connor. I should have never-but he threatened my family. It was them or my family, and back then android were just machines, and I didn't think a third time about stealing them and ripping them apart to keep my family safe. I just didn-"

Connor lays a finger or his lips to silence him, "I don't blame you, nor does it make me think any less of you." The sigh of relief was real in Chad's eyes, "I use to hunt my kind too. And it wasn't for something as important and saving my family's' lives."

Chad smiles weakly, "thank you Connor." He shifts a little, "I have to tell you something else, that I hope you wont be sad about." He takes Connor's hand, "I can't really be in a relationship with you."

Connor tilts his head a little bit, "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

Chad shakes his head wildly, "no, no, please don't take it like that. It's my family, see I am already promised to marry a woman from another very wealthy family. My family had run out of funds recently and my marriage ensures that we don't loose everything." He shift again, "I don't usually tell my dates, especially on the first. Or ever..really, your the first to know that."

Connor lifts his chin up a little bit to look into his eyes, "see there's this thing about androids. We don't think that humans do, and the fact that you want to spend any time with me makes me happy, and i wont be jealous that you have to marry to help your family."

Chad just smile and pressed himself into Connor's arms, "you're too much Connor."

Connor wraps his arms around the man and hugs him firmly, "you're the first human I have ever wanted to date or be around, even if we are only friends, I want you in my life."

Chad pulls away a little and pats his eyes with the back of his fingers, "stop, it's too much, you're too perfect," he give a watery little smile. Chad grabs his hand again and they start walking.

It was a warm, soft silence between them, with little looks of admiration to each other. Two blocks later and they are at the front door of Chad's building. Chad fiddles with his keys for just a moment, not turning to unlock the door.

"I would love to do this again soon, " Connor says softly, breaking the tight silence.

"Do...do you wanna come up?" Chad asks sheepishly.

Connor's smile looses dexterity but stays in place. This was one thing he couldn't practice, and he'd turned everyone down before this because of it. "I um...I-sure."  
Chad smiles and unlocks the door, leading Connor in and to the elevator. They rode the elevator all the way to the penthouses, then to the last door on the left. Chad's apartment was impressive, a stark difference to Hank's house. Christ! of all times to think of Hank, come on.

Chad lead them to a little parlor first, where he made himself a cocktail, "I can call for service if your wanted some of that 'Blue' stuff,"

Connor shakes his head softly, "no please, I have to throw up whatever I drink of that."

"Androids throw up?"

"Right?" Connor agrees, "I learned that New Years eve."

Chad joins him on the little couch, "the luckiest second chance I have ever had." He swirls his drink a little and takes the rest in one drink. He sets his drink on the table and turns his full attention to Connor, setting a hand on his cheek and tracing some of the freckles there.

Connor leans forward, brushing their lips. Chad slides his hand back through Connor's hair and pushes his head closer so they can kiss more fully. Connor's hands pulled at Chad's waist and the blonde slid onto his lap. Their kissing was intense now, and to Connor it was so wonderful; his thoughts have never been so foggy and blank. It felt as if his blue blood was on fire, and if he had a heart it would be fluttering.

When Chad's hand snuck up Connor's shirt the android shuttered a little bit. Chad smiled against his lips and pulls away, "are you ticklish?"

Connor chuckles a little, "I dont really know, to be honest I haven't really let anyone touch me like this."

"I'm honored," was all Chad said before they were immersed in each other again.

They shifted to laying on the couch and Chad slid his hand down Connor's now bare chest, down to the button on his jeans. Nerves fought though everything inside Connor and he grabbed Chad's hand. he withdrew very quickly.

"I'm so sorry-I didn't mean too, and you just told me I was the first-and I shouldn't push and I'm sorry if I overstepped-"

Connor cuts him off- "no, it's not like that." He looks down at the couch, this is what shame must feel like. "I...I dont really have... see I was an investigative unit, and they didn't think that I would need certain things in that field of work, so they didn't bother giving me that kind of...equipment."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Chad sets his hand on the brunette's knee.

"I wasn't going to say anything, because I going in for upgrades tomorrow, but you told me about your family, and I didn't want to leave you yet."  
Chad's eyes were lit up now, "do you get to pick it?" he clapped a hand over his mouth, "sorry, that was a bit blunt, you dont have to answer that."

Connor chuckles, "it's okay, yes, I can."

Chad blushes a little at the idea, "don't do anything to big or you will need new jeans. I was wondering why jeans looked so different on you."

Connor's LED flashed pink this time, he touches it, "thought it was suppose to stay blue?"

Chad laughs out loud this time, "guess it doesn't work against...is that you blushing?"

It rang a brighter pink now, Connor tried to cover it with his fingers, "I guess."

"That's wonderful," Chad says in a cute voice, "I made you blush." The blonde slid back onto his lap and took his face in both hands, "well, at least I can kiss you all I want right now."


	9. Chapter 9

Connor tried to sneak into the house around two a.m. Sumo put a quick end to his efforts with a few too loud woof of excitement. Not that it would have done anything for his cover anyway, Hank was sitting on the couch with a bar watching the late night sports reviews.

"Have fun?" He was drunk, Connor could hear it in his voice.

"I learned how to bowl," he says softly, joining the man on the couch.

"Downloading a fuckin program counts as learning," Hank snorts finishing off his beer. As he stands to grab another Connor put a light hand on his forearm. "What's'at 'bout?"

"I think you have had enough, did you even eat dinner?"

Hank yanks his arm away too hard for his intoxicated motor functions to handle and he almost falls over, "hell with it, I'll drink as much as I damn well wanna."

Connor didn't want to argue and just stands from the couch, "have it your way _Lieutenant._ Good night." He heads down the hallway but not before-

"That's it?" Hank yells.

Connor doesn't turn to look at him, boy did he really not want to do this right now, "yup that's it."

A shot glass shattered on the wall next to his head with a load sharp sound. "Fuck you, just leave then."

Connor let out a puff of air, clearly Hank had far more than he had in a while and wasn't going to remember this in the morning anyway, he whips around sharply, "I don't have to say out here and watch this from you, enjoy your drunken stupor I'll be in my room," he turns away again.

"To hell with ya, ya plastic prick, ya never fuckin' cared anyway," Hank mumbles, stumbling into the kitchen.

Something snapped again and Connor storms into the kitchen after the drunk. "Your fucking mad if you think I don't care you sad, washed up old man!" Both his hands slammed onto his mouth. He'd never spoken against Hank like that before, and especially never cussed. Felt nice though.

Hank turns from the fridge, anger and hurt flooded his glossed eyes, "don't you fucking insult me boy! Your so fucking perfect and your life is all fucking fine and dandy. You don't know what kind of bullshit your getting into being a fucking a human." He stops and snorts, "you'll never know, your not even fucking human anyway. Your just a fucking machine that thinks it can be human. Just leave me the fuck alone and go fuck your human pansy play thing from the mall," he drops himself into the chair at the table and drops his head into his hands.

His hands fell from his mouth, Connor had never been so hurt before, he simply turned on his heel and headed to his bedroom. Passing his mirror he found that there were two blue streaks down his face from his eyes.

He was crying...?

He reached up and touched the fluid on his cheek, and out of instinct he touches his fingertip to his tongue; just blue blood. He wrapped his arms around his body and laid down on the bed, pulling his legs up to his chest. For some reason he felt soothed in this position, he even pulled the other pillow over and hugged it.

It had been such a good night with Chad, why? Why did he have to come home to this? Did Hank really still hate him so much deep inside? He cared...

And for the first time ever, Connor laid there and cried. His insides ached and his mind was in pain. How could Hank say those things? All Connor ever did was take care of him. Breakfast every morning, dinner when he didn't want to order out. He carried the man out of the bar when he'd drank too much, he'd let him lead in all the cases. Sure he'd questioned him a few times, but it was only becuase Connor knew what the man was doing wasn't any good for himself.

 _'Your just a fucking machine that thinks it can be human'_

Hank's words cut so deep even just thinking about them. A fresh wave a tears and Connor even lets out a little shaky sob. Closing his eyes he starts shutting down programs, hoping that a shutdown would help him feel better by morning.

 _'Ya never fuckin cared anyway...'_

But he did care...so so much...his mind faids away to the shutdown protocols...


	10. Chapter 10

Hank woke up on the kitchen floor to Sumo licking his face. With a creaky and popping effort he brings himself to a sit and rubs his face, his stomach girggles and he moans. How fucking stupid was he? Drinking on an empty stomach after going to the gym for two hours. He manages to his feet and looks at the time on the stove; eight am. Where was Connor?

Dread filled every inch of him when the android's name came to mind. He'd done something and it wasn't good.

He heads down the hall quietly. Connor's door was open, and the sight inside broke Hank's heart. The man was curled around a pillow that was stained blue, his eyes closed and a pained expression light on his face. He'd shut down last night like that. Hate filled Hank. Hate for himself, he must have been a piece of shit last night.He doesn't really remember anything, and more hate filled in. He did this to Connor and he didn't even know what he'd done. But he knew he'd fucked up bad.

Then Hank remember that Connor had installed CCTV in the house about three months ago after they came home to the front door open and Sumo halfway down the street playing with some kids. At least then he could see what happened last night.

That was a mistake though.

Hank sat in just absolute horror watching as Connor turns out of the kitchen silently, crying.As if Hank didn't hate himself enough, it damn near made him cry to hear his own voice spit such poison at Connor. No wonder why the brunette tried to walk away.

That's it! Hank turns off the replay and stands. He wouldn't ever drink to drunk again. Not if he was that kind of nasty.

It was only a little tang of jealous that he shouldn't have even had. Connor has a much better lift a head of him, and if that's with someone else, then who is Hank to stop him? Hank had been encouraging him to go out too.

But the truth was, he didn't want Connor to go with someone else.

He cleans up a bit and brushes his teeth before returning to Connor's bedroom door. WIth a big sigh and a rub of his face, he walks over quietly and sits on the bed.

"I'm sorry Connor," he says quietly, brushing some hair out of the man's face. He knew the android wouldn't wake until his scheduled time unless there was danger.

How would he ever make this up to him?

Could he ever make this up?

Hank started by cleaning up his mess in the kitchen then leaving the house. For he wouldn't have wanted to see his face today if things like that had been said at him.

w*v*w*v*w*

Connor wakes up to the soft snores of Sumo next to him. It was well past nine in the morning now. He'd never woke this late into the morning. Oh! He had to get up and make breakfast-but his body didn't move. Why in all of good earth would he make Hank breakfast now? He snorted out loud and turned in the bed, stretching out and staring up at the ceiling.

He needed to leave this house.

Changing clothes he heads out to the living room. Hank was nowhere to be seen, Connor was relieved. As he turns into the kitchen he notices the screen for the CCTV was on. He snorts again, he knew Hank wouldn't remember.

"Well, good, maybe then he'll see what kind of asshole really lays within him," he says out loud to no one and turns the screen back off. He locks up the house and head in the direction of the Cyberlife building. Three hours to his consultation meant he had time to walk there.

w*v*w*v*w*

After eating breakfast at a diner, Hank heads to the mall to try and waste some time. He walked slow, and stopped to stare at anything. When he'd hit the food court he got a salted pretzel and sat outside. This wasting time thing sure wasn't any fun with out his partner.

He puffed at his pretzel. What was he going to say to him? _Hey Connor sorry I was a dick_ , doesn't feel like it would work this time.

Connor was in the right wanting nothing to do with him though. Hank pushes too far this time. He'd even heard Connor swear for the first time on that replay. He was such an asswagon for ruining what sounded like a good night.

"Hello-sorry I startled you," Chad had sat on the bench next to him. Hank jumped a little at his words but sighed when the face clicked. "Are you okay?"

Hank shrugged, "I'm breathing still, so there's that."

Even if slightly off put from his demeanor, Chad kept his soft voice and even scooted closer to the man, "I just wanted to tell you that Connor and I arnt going to be in a serious relationship, and I really think you should tell him how you feel."

Hank was shocked, "excuse me?"

Chad looked a little worried and leaned back a little, "I'm sorry, I must have taken things the wrong way between the two of you. I'll just leave you alone-"

"No-I didn't-did something go wrong between you two? Connor was so happy to go out with you-"

Chad laid a hand on his arm, no longer worried and slowly figuring out what was going on here, "Connor is amazing-but I'm sure you already know that. I have things going on in my life that stop me from taking a permanent companion, but we are going to be good friends I'm sure." A pang of jealousy flicked across Hank's face and Chad saw it right away, "Besides, I'd only be second best in his eyes anyway, even if he didn't mean to see me that way."

Hank shakes his head softly, "I said things I shouldn't have last night because I got too drunk."

"Connor loves you Hank, and the only reason you hurt him so much is because of that," Chad turns his eyes out to the plaza.

"Don't fuck with me," Hank snarls a bit feeling his heart stings tugged on. What would Connor have to love in him?

Chad stands from the bench, "I'm not fucking with you Hank. Get your head out of your ass, and make sure you have a damn good apology in order." His phone chimed from his pocket, he pulls it out and gives one last look at Hank. "That's Connor now, I have to go."

Hank was left there, a little shell shocked from the conversation and even more pissed off at himself than before. _Loved him_?


	11. Chapter 11

**Gotta throw in a bit of a warning on this chapter. It's gets a quite lemony at the ending. There is nothing at the end... but well the end ; ) so feel free to skip to the next chapter when it's starts getting steamy.**

 ***Please enjoy and tell me what you think in a review!**

Calling Chad soothed Connor's racing and hurt mind. The blonde's bright smooth voice lifted his spirits and he even offered Connor to stay with him for a day or two until he felt a little better. Connor took the offer, and a bit of the weight came off his chest. At very least he could breath about not having to go home to Hank. Chad helped him talk though all the emotions he was feeling. Hurt and heartbreak were new to him and he defiantly didn't like them. But as Chad explained him, it only hurt so much because of who said it, and that when he can finally face Hank again, all the hurt will go away and he would be stronger.

Connor had never felt so hurt and alone as he did before he'd called Chad. Now he was just confused; he didn't really feel weak. Was it weak to feel emotions? If this is what humans deal with then Connor would consider it a strength to have to deal with something so painful and still have to be okay and live, go to work like this be civil feeling like this. What was work going to even be like tomorrow? While he can get away from Hank at Chad for a night or two, it didn't stop him from having to go in to work and have to act his partner for the day.

The consultation only took his mind off of things until they told him that they would love to take him and that if he let them put the most up-to-date tech they have it would all be free, then asked if he wanted to be a little more human in his body style. He had thought of changing his looks for Hank. But that didn't matter now, what would Hank care anyway? Deep down in his human heart, Hank still sees him as just a piece of walking machinery who's over stepping his bounds by dressing up and playing human.

At least he had Chad to run too now. It was such a blessing to him that he'd met the blonde. Even after only knowing him a day, he trusted and liked Chad.

He didn't want to change any looks anyway and declined most cosmetic upgrades, however, "what do you have in terms of sensory software and hardware?"

"What do you mean dear?" the pretty little blonde android asks, continuing to take measurements of him.

"For direct contact... and relations with humans," Connor says carefully. For some reason it felt embarrassing to ask the young woman exactly what he was looking for here.

She knew better though and looked at him with raised eyebrows, "relations with humans? Are you telling me that you didn't come with any _bits,_ detective?"

Connors LED rang bright pink, "that is a terrible way to say that."

The lady was intrigued with the color show and stops her measurements to observe it, "is that how you blush?"

It flashed now, "I guess." Connor shifts a little bit. "You are making me kind of uncomfortable."

She laughs, "you have been hanging out with too many aged humans. There is nothing to be ashamed of in wanting to please your partners," she sets back to her scanning. "I will admit though, if you were embarrassed of asking for it, you're not going to like what comes next."

"Wait?! What's next?"

"Picking one out and fitting," you would hear the smile in her voice.

Even with the stupid tone and embarrassing conversation, Connor's spirit was lifted a little more, then fell back two steps at the full thought. Sure, he could do things with Chad now...but really it was suppose to be...no! No more. He told himself loudly. He cant keep doing this to himself. If Hank didn't want him, then Connor would have to move on, and Chad could help him do that. Not linking everything back to Hank will help him do that more.

"Awe fuck it, it's for me not for them," Connor accidentally says out loud.

The lady chuckles, "that's the spirit."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't meant to be vocalized outside. I don't usually talk like that."

She tisks him, "your readings have been going all over the place since we started. Sounds like you needed to say it out loud to feel a little better."

Connor shrugs, "it's going to take me a while to feel better after last night."

She stands in front of him now, "time heals. So does doing something for yourself." Connor nods and smiles, "enjoy yourself with all this, now you wanna come look at the catalogs?"

An hour later and Connor was standing in a room with no clothes or skin on. He'd shoved everything out of his mind so he could enjoy this, just like the blonde told him. And as he was looking though all the upgrades, it did kinda made him feel better to be doing something for himself. He'd chosen some upgrades to his skin, and of course he was fitted for the prosthetic he'd chosen. A 'stomach' upgrade was in line too, which was a small bio-converter installed so that he could eat small amount of food, which would then be processed down completely into usable energy in his body. Then there was all the software upgrades, and a taste upgrade.

Connor was almost giddy as he stood there letting two other androids hook him up to wires and guide him back onto a metal table. They inform him that he will have to be shut-down for the physical upgrades and that he'd be turned back on for the software upgrades, but will require another reboot afterwards.

Around six pm, Connor walked out of the Cyberlife building. He was almost strutting with his new upgrades. He was testing the optical, and sensory hardware they installed as well as a decent list of new programs. And while he would report to any person, he did have to send daily reports on functionality of all the experimental components.

He realized now as he was walking that a pleasant tingle drifted across his skin as the wind gave a soft blow. He could even feel the ruffle of hair on his face. He was excited to get to Chad's flat and tell him all about it. In fact, he ran all the way there.

Chad answered the door in just a pair of jeans and a big smile. "You look beaming, feel better?"

Connor shrugs, he was too busy staring with his new 4K optical nerves. Chad was so wonderful to look at, and his hair looked so soft. He steps forward not caring in the moment, and shoves his hands into Chad's hair and down Chad's face and over his shoulder and down his slender stomach.

He shoved them together into into the door, slamming their lips together. It was twice as explosive as the last time he'd kissed Chad. The blonde's lips were so soft and suple, his tongue was so warm and all the textures of a mouth tickled his own tongue. His mouth tastes of cheesecake and wine.

"You taste so good," Connor breathes into Chad's ear. He feels the blonde shutter and it's drive him more, picking Chad up in a straddle and carrying him to the couch, hungerly kissing him all the way.

Connor sets Chad on the couch and starts work on kissing every inch of the blonde's skin. It was so amazing to taste and feel Chad's skin. He could feel the blonde muscles ripple as his lips brushed over skin.

"Glad to see the upgrades went well," Chad sighs as Connor fiddles his pants open. Followed by a sultry moan that filled the air when Connor took him all the way in his mouth.

Connor had all the right programs downloaded a few months after he'd started dating, and he was excited to run them on Chad.

Ooo, he liked how naughty that sounded.

Another new overwhelming sensation was the hardening of new appendage. It made all his programs run with the primary objective of 'fucking the shit out of Chad.'

Another higher set of moans filled the flat. Chad's cum was hot and sticky in his mouth. Chad's hand that was gripping a handful of Connor's shirt pulled him up to capture his mouth again.

With a hand on Connor's chest, Chad pushes him back a step and kneels on the floor in front of him. He masterfully unbuttons Connor's jeans and drops them to the floor. Chad rises back up to press their bodies together.

The sensation of so much skin touching blew up Connor's senses and flared his desire. Connor broke their kissing apart and flipped him around.

For the first time ever he lets out a deep throaty moan as he slides into Chad. It was fucking amazing. Connor could say no less and could of nothing better to discribe having sex.

He reaches around and strokes Chad to come a second time, but this time Connor experienced it with him; this new program simulating cumming made all his minor programming stop for a moment and there was such a sensory over load that he had to pull them back into a sitting position on Chad's coffee table, one hand supporting them up.

Chad melted back into him and laid a couple of soft kisses on his lips. His body was shivering against Connor's and it was the most satisfying thing that he's ever accomplished.


	12. Chapter 12

When Connor didn't come home that night, a new set of worries and hate set into Hank's heart. Connor would be with Chad right? What if he wasn't? What if someone had stolen him? Or he'd been jumped somewhere?

Fucking Christ, he'd really done it this time. Connor has never not come home before.  
He needed a beer.

Maybe he could go to the station and look up this Chad kid?

Fuck Hank, he runs a hand through his silver hair and downs a whole beer standing in front of the open fridge. Just give the man a few days, you really hurt him and he needs to heal before you go shoving off meaningless words and subpar apologies. Nothing would be good enough to say to him after telling him he wasn't human. What a piece of shit he was.

His phone dinged loudly around midnight. It was a message from unknown number. 'Connor is with me for the next couple days, Chad.'

Hank almost cried with relief.

He calls the station and tells them that he wont be coming in the next day for a doctors appointment. They didn't guestion him, because Hank doesn't go to the doctors, and if he did, you didn't ask. He had half a plan on what he could do to make up for his actions.

For now though, he had to get to bed and be ready to clean and be better tomorrow. He dumps his almost full, third beer down the drain with almost a sense of accomplishment. He could give up drinking to never hurt Connor like that again. To never wake up on the kitchen floor again feeling like a pile of dog shit.

He could be a better person for Connor.

w*v*w*v*w*v*w*

Connor woke this morning differently for the first time ever. Chad's warm body was tangled with his, his blonde hair flowing down onto his chest. He could feel his slow breathing and feel his shoulders rise and fall. It was a wonderful to way to wake up, and Connor wrapped his arms around the man laying with him.

Chad woke with a flutter of his eyes and a big yawn. A smile set on his lips when Connor's face came into view. He snuggled up to the brunett more. "Morning sexy, how ya feeling?" he asks sleeply, rising up to rest his elbow on the bed and slid some hair away from Connor's dark chocolate eyes.

Connor smiles and leans forward to kiss him softly, "for the first time ever, I dont want to go to work."

Chad nods a little, "I can take you if you'd like?"

Connor traced little circles on his shoulder, "Hank is my partner, and we work together, how do I act like things are okay?"

Chad smiles lightly, "welcome to the world of love."

"When can I leave?" Connor tried joking back.

Chad giggles, gives him another kiss and pull himself out of bed and heads for the bathroom. Connor pulls himself out of bed and sets to getting dressed. He would have to stop on the way to the station for a new suit.

At the station everyone say hello to him as normal, he head for their desks. Hank wasn't here. Then Connor rolled his eyes, probably still passed out on the kitchen floor or in the bathroom, like the drunk he is.

"Wasn't expecting to see you without Hank," Fowler says dropping a few folders off on Hank's desk.

"I didn't know he wasn't here," Connor says lightly trying not to let any strange tones come through his words.

Fowler wasn't fooled though, "too drunk again?"

Connor hold up a soft hand, "if it's all the same I'd rather not discuss it." He pauses for a moment not wanting to ask, "should I go find him?"

Fowler scrunched his eyebrows, "how long have you two been broken up?"

"Broken up?"

Fowler rubs his temple, "come to my office Connor."

Immediately fear and worry set into Connor's mind. Had something happen to Hank last night? What happened? If Hank okay? Christ he better be.

"What's going on? Where is Hank? Have you heard from him? Is he okay?"

Fowler throws up both hands as he sit behind his desk, "Hank is fine, he called in about a doctors appointment. But I knew he was lying, his voice didn't sound right."

Connor snorts and folds his arms, "too drunk I'm sure."

"Hank wasn't drunk when he called. I just figured you guys wanted to play hookie for the day."

Connor was a little confused.

"Now I don't have a problem with relationships here. Because they are strictly not aloud—however as long as whatever it is you and Hank have going on doesn't come here, I won't say anything."

Connor interjects, "I seem to be confused about what your saying here."

"I haven't see Hank this happy or productive in fifteen years, and if that means letting you guys bang behind closed doors on your own time to keep my best lieuten—"

"Stop-" Connor cuts in sharply, "I don't where this idea come from sir, but I can assure you, Hank wants nothing to do with a relationship with me. As for why he's not here today I know nothing about that. I haven't talked to him sense last Saturday night, I stayed at a friend's last night."

Fowler sat opening a closing his mouth again silently. He then closes his mouth, twines his hands together and looks up at Connor. "I know Hank is a total dick and drinks too much, but would you please consider talking to him about whatever he did? I imagine he doesn't know-"

"Oh he knows, we have CCTV in the house now and he left the screen on," Connor look out onto the other desks through the glass wall. "And it's Hank who's yet to talk to me."

Fowler sighs lightly, "he's letting the swelling go down before he handles the wound."

Connor understood that when put that way. Hank knew what he'd done, and Connor really didn't have right to assume he was just done with him becuase he hasn't seen the man in 24hrs. "It's always smarter to get to it quick and stop the bleeding."

"No one said Hank was 'smart.'" Fowler mutters lightly.


	13. Chapter 13

Hank walked the line of cages, each resident looking up at him as he passed. None of them seemed good enough though, and they all seemed so small.

"Something bigger maybe? A bit on the strong side too."

"They tend to get less attractive with those qualities," the lady says putting her hands together and trying to keep her fake smile.

"Oh, it doesn't have to be a looker," Hank tells her.

She leads him along another hallway. A new row of cages cames up along the wall, these were a bit bigger and the dogs didn't care to get up or look at him as he past. These looked like dogs though. Bigger, a little ugly. By the size of the cages these dogs where the ones who had been here for a while.

The third cage from the end and Hank found the dog. It was a tall, built Great Dane, with blue and grey flecked fur. He's missing half an ear most of his tail and had a huge long scar than ran down the side of his face and neck. He had a goofy look but his fur was nice and he looked happy.

Hank kneels down next to the cage and the dog comes sniffing over.

"This one has been here for almost a year, a group of kids brought him in, said they watched a van drop him off in the alley. He is really good with other doors and people, none of us have had the heart to put him down so he lives here," she unlocks the cage and swings the door open. "His name is Jimmy, or that's what we have been calling him. He's deaf out that damaged ear, but he's a good boy and like all our dogs he's neutured and has all his shots."

Hank holds out his hand to the dog who wasn't scared but still being careful, he clicks with his tongue, "here boy, Jimmy."

Jimmy the Dane smells his hand and gives a loud playful bark, licking his hand with a mad enthusiasm.

"I'll take him," Hank says standing up and petting the dog on the head as he sits by his side.

V*W*W*V*

A work day with out Hank was oddly satisfying. Connor sat peacefully at his desk catching up all their paperwork, and no slack from his partner about not using the keyboard. There was no interruptions or rock music to distract him. It was lovely... and kinda lonely. But he was so productive, he got everything logged into the computers and got their desks straightened up, went to lunch, even if he doesnt eat.

He even slacked off at his desk for almost an hour talking to Chad; who helped his decide to go home that night, Chad would come and take him home, just in case he didnt want to stay.

Connor felt so empty as Chad pulled the car into the driveway behind Hank's. The house was lit up already and felt more welcoming than Connor could ever remember. It was like a big hug waiting to happen. He sighs.

Chad lays a hand on his leg, "want me to come with you?"

"I-" did he want Chad there?

No.

Not like this.

Not with their relationship in such a sad sorry state. Hank wasn't a bad guy, a little rough around the edges but really squishy and wonderful inside.

Connor rolled his eyes. Squishy and wonderful? When did his thought go back that way? This is the man who ripped his very existence out, threw it on the floor and spat on it.

Wasn't human my ass.

Connor was designed to become a deviant.

Designed to be human.

"No I don't think so," he says at last, "I was designed to human."

"Oo, I like that a lot, is that what you got from our conversation today?"

Connor nods, "it makes the most sense that way. I mean that's what we are all trying to do right? Be human?" He leaves the car without another work and heads to the front door.

He stops with his hand on the knob. But why? He was so confident just a moment ago. Something inside of him trickled aches over his body. That pain was still there.

Human.

What if Hank really didn't want to see him again and was glad he'd gone?

What if he hurt him again?

Could he do it?

He shook his head as if it would make all those thought go away. You can't be making assumptions. Sighing he twists the knob. Another hesitation. Booming barks from inside. No more waiting.

He pushes the door open...

 **Hope you all are enjoying this one. This was a little shortie but next chapter will be but very soon.**

 **Please drop a review, luv ya.**


	14. Chapter 14

Connor stepped in to the house for the first time in two days. And it was a big hug to his heart. Sumo bound up to him almost shaking with joy and barking wildly.

Nothing else mattered for a moment and he sat on the floor letting the big sloppy dog lick his face and pounce all over him.

Then, as he was wrestling Sumo to the floor to end the licking fit, he looks up into the most beautiful big green eyes he's ever seen. On a big gorgeous grey Great Dane with a goofy face and a wagging crooked tail.

"Get him Jimmy," Hank says from somewhere in the background.

Jimmy bounds forward at the command and smothers him. Connor can't help but laughing loudly. Both dogs now barking and wildly attacking him with their tongues.

"Alright ya nuts, get off'em," Hank calls again. "Outside with ya." The dogs bound into the kitchen and Connor was left sitting on the floor alone for a moment.

Connor stands, straightens his suit and turns to the man now standing in the hallway. His soul sighed at the sight of Hank, his terribly patterned button up and slack jeans, now a bit big looking on his slendering body. His face, framed with his long silvered hair and beaming with his soft blue eyes. Connor wanted so desperately to walk over and hug him, but at the thought the pain trickled in.

"I know there isn't shit I can say to make up for what I already said," Hank starts, shoving his hands in his pockets, "but I need you to forgive me and come back home," he pauses and shifts a little. "You're my partner Connor and I can't be running my fucking mouth because you just dont talk to people like that, I won't be drinking like that again. Besides it's too damn quiet here and I can't make an egg to save my life."

Connor looks to the floor, trying to sort all the thoughts, a tear falls down his cheek, leaving a bright blue streak. His LED even began pulsing even though he'd put it on stealth mode for this. His mind was racing from all he'd learned about hurt and forgiveness.

Hank steps up to him. It was like he'd forgotten how flawless everything was about Connor. His hair was perfectly fluffy, such a smooth chocolate color, skin a soft delicate tone, running over a tone slender body.

He swipes away the tear from Connor's cheek and their eyes meet.

"I need you Hank," plain and simple and not to be mistaken. All of his thoughts compressed into one simple phrase. Nothing else mattered. He needed Hank to accept him. He needed Hank to be there for him. He needed Hank to want him. He needed Hank as much as he could get him. He just needed Hank.

The man lifts his face to look deep into his soul, "what would ya ever want me for?" But presses their lips together anyway.

Connor melted into Hank, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling them close. Hank's hand twines into the brunettes hair as he deepens their kissing.

Stopping only to let Hank catch his breath, Connor puts their foreheads together. "I never thought about why," he says softly."

"What?"

"I've never thought about _why_ I want you, I just know that I do," Connor shrugs and steps back only far enough to still hold on to Hank's waist. "Maybe it's from my programming and being assigned to you, or maybe, just maybe it that weird thing that humans do when they just want to spend their lives with one person who just makes them feel happy."

Hank smiles softly, "I get it. I was fucking boring without you around."

They kissed again, more softly and fully this time. The sound of dog nails on the glass door broken them apart this time.

"So do you like him?" Hank asks opening the door.

Connor kneels down to meet the new dog face to face. "He's gorgeous, Jimmy you said?"

"Yes, and he's yours if you want him."

A burning warmth filled him up inside. His own dog! He grabs the pups face and kisses his loudly on the nose, "of course I want him."


End file.
